Sóis de Inverno
by chishiki
Summary: x "Tudo tem um motivo Watanuki. Você só precisa descobrir qual é de vez em quando." x


**Disclaimer: **xxxHOLiC pertence a CLAMP.

* * *

**Sóis de Inverno**

* * *

Watanuki Kimihiro estava com frio.

As luvas de lã não pareciam aquecer suas mãos e o cachecol vermelho não parecia proteger seu pescoço. Ao contrário dele, Yuuko-san parecia perfeitamente à vontade no seu habitual quimono. Nem sequer meias de lã ela usava, e Watanuki não sabia se se preocupava diante do risco de ela pegar um resfriado - e, cá entre nós, culpá-lo de não ligar o aquecedor - ou se ficava com inveja do fato de ela estar muito bem, obrigada.

- Yuuko-san? - chamou o pobre Watanuki, em meio a um estremecimento. Yuuko, sentada na sua cadeira, com o rosto apoiado numa mão, observava com seu habitual semblante calmo e indiferente Maru, Moro e Mokona jogarem _jo-ken-pô_, ergueu os olhos curiosamente vermelho-escuros para Watanuki.

- Hai? - ela respondeu, enquanto dava um gole no seu saquê.

- A senhora não está com frio? - perguntou Watanuki, incapaz de dissimular a curiosidade e a indignação do seu tom de voz.

Yuuko deu um sorriso vago.

- Não, Watanuki, não estou - ela respondeu, dando mais um gole em seu saquê, que estava quase no fim. - Por que a pergunta?

Watanuki não sabia se era uma pergunta retórica ou não, mas por via das dúvidas achou melhor responder.

- Olhe para mim, Yuuko-san! - ele falou, abrindo os braços para se indicar. - Eu estou quase congelando aqui e a senhora nem parece perceber que é inverno.

Yuuko olhou para Watanuki, avaliando os dois cachecóis, a pesada parca, as meias de lã e as três luvas. Mesmo com toda aquela roupa, foi como ela estivesse despindo-o com o olhar, o que o fez corar. E muito, para divertimento interno de Yuuko. Não sabia quando iria parar de chocar Watanuki, e era um esporte divertido para ela.

- Oh, você se aqueceu agora, Watanuki - ela murmurou num tom de voz irônico e vago ao mesmo tempo e direcionou os olhares para as gêmeas e Mokona no chão. Maru e Moro não perderam a oportunidade de gritar: "Aqueceu, aqueceu!" e rapidamente voltar para o seu jogo.

Watanuki encarou Yuuko com um olhar nada amigável, e deu as costas ao comitê feliz na sala. Ia voltar para a cozinha, quando Yuuko pigarreou.

- Mais saquê, por favor - ela falou, estendendo a Watanuki a garrafa vazia. Yuuko era a pessoa mais forte para bebidas que o rapaz conhecia. Pelas suas contas, era a sexta garrafa que ela bebia e ainda estava bem lúcida. Quando Watanuki apanhou a garrafa, os dedos quentes de Yuuko tocaram os seus enluvados.

Estavam tão quentes que Watanuki sentiu que sua luva iria derreter. Pegou a garrafa e em silêncio de dirigiu para a cozinha. Ou tentou, porque teve de parar novamente, mas dessa vez, por uma idéia sua.

- Yuuko-san, eu tenho um desejo - ele falou rapidamente. Yuuko piscou e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Se endireitou na cadeira e olhou Watanuki como se o visse pela primeira vez. Conseguia sentir que ele estava desesperado.

- Terei de acrescentar ao seu pagamento final - ela disse, suavemente. Se levantou a foi até Watanuki, chegando tão perto dele quando seria aceitável. Ela irradiava calor, e Watanuki estremeceu de novo, mas não foi por causa do frio. Era como estar perto de um Sol ambulante, então ele tirou os dois cachecóis e as luvas, estendendo-as na direção de Yuuko.

- A senhora está muito quente - ele falou débil, esfregando as mãos perto do braço de Yuuko.

- Sério? - Um toque de malícia foi perceptível na voz de Yuuko e Watanuki corou novamente ao perceber o trocadilho. Não se comprometeu com uma resposta. - Diga.

Yuuko tocou as bochechas dele e o forçou a olhá-la nos olhos.

- Qual o seu desejo? - ela murmurou. Watanuki acompanhou o movimento dos lábios e corou novamente.

- Quero me aquecer - ele respondeu incerto.

Houve um momento de silêncio e Yuuko repentinamente abraçou Watanuki. Ele não entendeu nada, mas de repente, o calor se espalhou por ele também. Sentiu-se como um sol que abraçava outro sol. Yuuko soltou-o tão de repente quanto o abraçou.

- Seu desejo se tornou realidade - ela murmurou. - Agora, pegue meu saquê.

Watanuki não entendeu como aquilo tinha acontecido. A lembrança do abraço abrupto de Yuuko ficaria gravada na memória dele para sempre. O importante era que se aquecera. Pegou o saquê para Yuuko todas as vezes em que ela pediu.

Quando já era tarde da noite, ele, bocejando, trouxe a última garrafa do dia para Yuuko.

- Yuuko-san? - ele chamou. Não precisou do 'hai' dela para continuar a pergunta. - Como foi que eu consegui me aquecer hoje mais cedo?

Yuuko não respondeu durante alguns segundos.

- Minha explicação não fará sentido a não ser que você a entenda - ela disse, depois de ter dado um gole em sua garrafa. - Watanuki, um abraço é a coisa mais eficaz para aquecer. Abraçamos para transmitirmos sentimentos de proteção ou amizade, e a não ser que você seja um anormal, sente certo contentamento ao ser abraçado...

Uma pausa.

- Que é calor - completou Watanuki, um tanto maravilhado. – Genial, Yuuko-san.

Yuuko sorriu com os lábios apertados.

- Tudo tem um motivo, Watanuki. Você só precisa descobrir qual é de vez em quando - ela disse por fim. - Agora vá dormir.

* * *

Antes de descansar, Watanuki hesitou na soleira da porta. Olhou por cima do ombro, para a Yuuko semi-adormecida, e observou quando os ombros dela tremeram. Antes de partir, a abraçou.

Havia duas pessoas-sóis novamente.

* * *

**N/A: **Estou feliz. Primeira fic de xxxHOLiC. Tudo bem que meu casal preferido daí é Doumeki/Watanuki, mas eu sou fã de casais impossíveis, tipo Yuuko/Watanuki, então escrevi essa parada aí. Espero que gostem. Eu quis escrever algo que coincida com a personalidade deles, então ficou desse jeito. Paz e amor. _J._


End file.
